Let's Make Out
by andy has an idea
Summary: A song fic. Takes place five years after the start of Shippuuden. I don't own Naruto or the song which is referenced. Rated T for some language and mild sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I've had this song stuck in my head for the last week or so. I figure if I write a song fic about it, it will leave. Here you go.

**Song:** Let's Make Out

**Artist:** Does It Offend You, Yeah?

**V****erse:**

_Too many legs under the table_

_Too many reasons for trouble_

_Have I got a girlfriend and does she get real mean_

_Yes she does, yes she does_

* * *

Nara Shikamaru was twenty years old. Long gone were the lazy days of his youth. The Jounin had more responsibility than he would have imagined just five years ago. That's why whenever he had free time, he would spend it lying around in an effort to accomplish…nothing.

As a Jounin, he was required to do a lot of field work. It seemed like each mission would take him farther and farther away from the village. When he was a Chuunin, he was pretty much guaranteed four months out of the year he would be stuck in the village with the Chuunin exams. While, at the time, he bitched about the mission; now, he would gladly take it and all of it's troublesome paperwork if it meant having more free time at home.

If you asked him if he had a girlfriend, he would have to say 'yes'. While, to him, Ino was more a friend than a girlfriend, time had a way of ruling things out. As the years went by, the two of them became mutually exclusive. It was the process of elimination or at least, that's what he called it. Take away all the wrong answers and what you have left is the correct one. That's the way he justified it.

She called it love but love was an ambiguous concept to him. Love could mean anything. Did he love her? He would gladly step in front of an attack to save her, but is that the kind of love they were searching for.

Did he want something else?

For as far back as he could remember, he had found her presence to be troublesome, but thanks to their current schedules, time together was few and far between and when they were together they were too tired to do anything as a couple. When she had the energy, she would find something to bitch about which irked him the most about her, but he couldn't fault her for it. That's the way she always was. And if he wasn't so apathetic about everything, he would consider her callous.

I guess that's what made them perfect for each other, right? They didn't have to worry about changing because they were fine with each other, right?

These were the thoughts that plagued his mind as he walked down the streets of Konoha looking up at the clouds. The clouds, that in his youth would be a form of escape, were now a metaphor for the thoughts in his mind rolling from problem to solution as they passed by over head.

He saw a vendor hanging decorations outside his shop and remembered what time of year it was. He should have known but with the busy schedule keeping up with the days was becoming troublesome.

The Chuunin exams

The festival was tonight.

"Oi, Shikamaru" a familiar voice called out.

Shikamaru stopped his walk and looked back just in time to catch a huge, white fur ball that had leapt upon him. Falling to the ground and getting licked in the face wasn't what he had on his agenda for his day off. Between licks, he was able to peer around the big dog's face to see the owner walk up.

"Hey, Kiba" he said trying to push the dog off of him.

"Akamaru's just excited to see you." Kiba laughed. "It's been a while." He pulled Akamaru off of Shikamaru.

"It has" Shikamaru replied as he stood up dusting himself off.

Akamaru struggled against Kiba's grip, panting heavily and slobbering all over the place.

Shikamaru wiped the remnants of dog saliva from his face with his left hand before depositing it on his flack vest with a few short rubs.

"I've finally got some time off" he told Kiba. "I almost don't know what to do with it."

His sly sarcasm was lost on his friend.

"Awesome, what are you doing this evening?"

Shikamaru thought deeply. He didn't have anything planned. Ino normally demanded his time but she was away on a mission herself. If he knew Kiba like he remembered him, he probably had something troublesome planned.

"I was just going to enjoy my free time." It sounded like a safe answer.

"Some of the guys are off tonight, too. We're going to have a few drinks, talk about old times." The last part Kiba raised his pitch as if he was asking him to join them.

He thought for a moment. He could tell Kiba they weren't that old. He could just tell him 'No'. He could even make up a story about how his mom had been begging him to come by and see her, which was partially true. However, in the end, Shikamaru just caved because, honestly, what was the worst that could happen?

"Fine"

"Great" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked his approval, still struggling under Kiba's grasp. " We'll meet at the bar around the corner from my house at Eight-thirty."

Shikamaru nodded to let him know that he understood.

Kiba turned around dragging Akamaru away until he got the hint they were leaving.

Shikamaru shoved his hands in his pockets and continued his stroll.

* * *

He was a little apprehensive about this meeting. Not because of the meeting itself but because of the persons involved. He knew they were notorious for getting troublesome particularly when alcohol was involved but after being there for some time, he found he was rather enjoying himself. Kiba was…well…Kiba but he had managed to refrain from any troublesome behavior. Shino was there as well and he found that Shino had the most interesting stories to tell, probably because of his distinct point of view. Kotetsu was there minus his good friend Izumo, whom Shikamaru remembered was always around him. He thought to ask but was afraid to ruin the moment. Kotetsu's stories were filled with raucous laughter and tales of debauchery.

After a few rounds, he found the alcohol made this exchange more pleasant and made him feel warm inside.

A group of girls entered the bar and Kiba made a hand gesture so everyone would look. They were civilians. Shikamaru could tell right away by the way they carried themselves.

"I'm going in, fellas" Kiba said as slapped Shikamaru on the back.

Kotetsu wished him luck.

Shikamaru watched his friend at work. He couldn't hear their conversation but their body language spoke volumes.

Kiba was the epitome of self-confidence. As he approached their table, his gate spoke of assurance and self-reliance. He chatted with them casually and their reactions only boosted his swagger. Pretty soon he was waving for the rest of them to join.

If Shikamaru hesitated, it was only for a second. His friends were already approaching the table. He grabbed his drink and fell in line as Kiba was making all the introductions. He called out everyone by name. Some of the girls made waved or said high as they were introduced but Shikamaru noticed one girl blush slightly when his gaze fell upon her.

The gears in his head began to turn but no warning flags popped up. A smile crept its way onto his face. He was officially having a good time.

The sound of the door to the bar being opened roughly caught his attention as the guys were beginning to pull up chairs.

A face he hadn't seen in a while strolled in followed shortly thereafter by a distraught Chuunin.

"But, Temari-san, I'm not old enough to be in here" the Chuunin whined.

The bartender stopped cleaning his glass and looked over at the pair.

"I know that's why I came in here, gaki" she told him.

The frustrated Chuunin looked like he had been putting up with her shit all day. Shikamaru smirked at the memories that flooded his mind. He understood what the child was going through. He stepped forward.

"I'll take it from here" he told the young man. "You can head on home."

The Chuunin looked up and recognized who it was.

"Hai" he said standing at attention before leaving the establishment in a hurry.

Temari saw the smirk on his face.

"What's with the stupid look, Nara?"

The insult didn't bother him. He took a sip of his drink.

"Try to go easy on him, will you?" he told her. "Putting up with you all day takes a lot out of a man."

She didn't budge at his insult either.

"Well they don't make 'em like they used to."

He took another sip of his drink.

"You were lucky when you had me" he told her. "I was trained from birth in how to put up with troublesome women."

She didn't say anything back. She just looked at him as if she was sizing him up.

Had he won the argument?

Her teal eyes just stared back into his. He saw the moment she gave up.

He won and he was drunk, too. He idly wondered if being inebriated was the best way to handle the kunoichi.

"Would you care to join us?" he asked feeling brave.

"Lead the way" she consented.

He was having a great time. Old friends and new ones. Sharing beverages and funny stories. Good company made him forget about his troublesome life. Hell, it even made him laugh about it. He kept drinking because if he stopped the good time might end and nobody wanted that.

After a while, sitting at the crowded little table, he started to feel something moving up and down on his leg. The movements were deliberate so he knew it wasn't one of Shino's bugs. Akamaru had long since laid down in the corner. Someone at the table was trying to get his attention.

He gazed slowly across the faces at the table, trying to determine the culprit. Each one seemed to be engrossed in their own conversation.

That is until his gaze fell upon a set of teal eyes.

* * *

A/N: This will be multi-chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: "That's chapter one. Would you like to have chapter two? You better you son of a bitch. I know the way." -Cisco Kid

**Pre-chorus:**

_If the feeling's right you can see it.._

_It's the same, don't hurt_

_If you can't stop yourself when you feel it...._

_Oooooo_

_I can't control myself_

_When I see you there's no one else_

_When I get down all by myself_

_You're the one that I think about_

* * *

'Those eyes' he thought. 'Those damn eyes'

Her eyes had a way of conveying thoughts and emotions that could not be expressed in words. He had seen anger that even the most gifted poet could not describe. He had seen passion and determination that far surpassed any thing he had witnessed in his time on this earth. He had seen these expressions on a few occasions and his reaction was always to put distance between him and the Suna kunoichi.

But…

These eyes held a different shade of emotion, one he had never seen from her before.

The instinct to run was not there. His curiosity overwhelmed him. He searched her eyes for this new meaning behind them. The idle conversations around him and the noise of the busy establishment faded away as all of his focus was directed at her eyes. It might have been the atmosphere, the situation, the alcohol or a combination there of but he swore that he could see lust and desire. He had seen the look before but never from her and never this intense.

He swallowed hard and almost choked on his own saliva.

The temperature in the room was rising, probably caused by the sheer number of people present. He justified his body's reactions with what ever reasonable explanation he could come up with. When he broke out into a cold sweat, he wiped his brow with the back of his hand but couldn't manage to tear his eyes away from hers.

She was speaking now. He could see her lips moving in his peripherals but he couldn't hear her. He was enraptured with her eyes. His breathing became labored. He began breathing deeper and longer in an attempt to get more oxygen to his brain which was hardly working at capacity right now. He unzipped his flack vest in an attempt to cool himself down and allow his diaphragm more room to expand.

She frowned when he didn't respond to her but he didn't care. He had his own issues to work out at the moment.

It felt like someone had just punched him in the shoulder and the physical contact was enough for him to tear his eyes away. He blinked a few times to regain his focus as the sounds of a noisy bar during happy hour brought him back to reality.

"Hey, man, everything all right?" the voice belonged to Kiba.

Shikamaru found it hard to focus on his friend who was sitting right next to him.

"It's a little hot in here" he voiced sounding a little hoarse.

Kiba looked down at the jacket he was wearing.

"Seems fine to me." He shrugged. "Are you sick?"

Shikamaru contemplated the idea of being sick. He didn't feel sick, although he knew that trouble swallowing was caused by the swelling of the lymph nodes and cold sweats were brought about by fevers. He stood up.

"I'm going to the restroom" he told Kiba. His voice was still hoarse.

"Ok" Kiba said and re-ignited the conversation he was having with the pretty girl he'd been chatting up for the last half hour. She had no idea what was in store for her.

The walk to the restroom was an informative one. Now that he was standing, the air circulating the room would hit him directly and felt cool against the sweat dripping down his face. His equilibrium was off. He found balancing was something that he now had to concentrate on.

In the restroom, he turned the sink on and let the cold water run. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pale almost ghostly as if the blood in his face had chosen to reside elsewhere in his body. Beads of sweat scatter his face from his hairline to his chin.

"I don't feel sick" he whispered. Maybe it was the alcohol.

He cupped his hands and let the cold water pool in them before splashing his face. He repeated this a few times before looking back into the mirror. The cold water had rolled down his neck and stained the collar of his shirt but he didn't care about that. He placed his hands on the counter and used his arms to steady himself. He was now inches from the mirror, face to face with himself. His labored breathing fogged the glass but left enough room for him to see his eyes.

"Am I getting excited or sick over this?" He search his own eyes for an answer.

He heard the soft footsteps of a trained kunoichi enter the restroom. He needn't look to see who it was because only one kunoichi knew where he was at right now but he looked any way.

The kunoichi sandals not indigenous to Konoha or the Fire country were designed more for the rough terrain of Suna and the Wind county. She was leaning against the wall so the slit in her Yakuta revealed a small amount of skin almost to her hip. Her ever present fan was mounted ominously on her back. Her arms were crossed and her brow was furrowed in a questioning manner.

"Are you all right?" He could sense concern in her voice.

He stood up straight and faced her. Remnants of the cold water now dripping from his face and staining the front of his shirt. His hands now felt cold and clammy. He made the mistake of looking into her eyes again and became transfixed.

Gone was the lustful and desirous look and it was replaced with a look of worry and concern. Another emotion he'd never seen from her. She stepped forward and placed a hand to his face to feel his temperature. The touch sent chills down his spine and he immediately felt warm again.

"You feel warm" she stated.

He swallowed harder than before.

"Yes" he answered even though it wasn't a question.

She removed her hand from his face but before she did, she let it linger for a few moments. When her hand left his face, he immediately wished it hadn't. He was just getting used to the sensation it brought him. She turned and grabbed a few paper towels from the dispenser and began to dry his face, just like his mother used to do when he was a child. Any other time he would have been thoroughly embarrassed and bitched about what she was doing but now he was just happy with the physical contact. Complaints would be registered at another time.

"Are you sick?" she asked.

"I don't feel sick" he told her but it was muffled because she was drying his chin at the time.

She finished up and tossed the paper towels in the trash then she turned around to face him.

"Did you drink to much?"

"I don't feel that drunk" was his immediate response.

She looked like she didn't believe him but she stared into his eyes looking for the answer to some unasked question much like he was doing. It was quiet for a moment. Neither of them said anything. They just stared into one another's eyes in hopes finding something.

"You look lost in thought" she said curiously although she never broke eye contact.

He swallowed hard. This one got caught in his throat twice before he successfully forced it down.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked innocently.

The look in her eyes though said she was digging for something. He should choose his words carefully.

"You" seemed to slip from his lips. He didn't want to say it out loud but it happened.

Then he saw it. He saw her eyes change from the questioning, concerned look into the lustful, desirous one. The look that had put him in this situation in the first place. The look that was causing the symptoms to amplify within him.

He felt the muscles in his right leg twitch. He knew it well. It was his ninja sense telling him the situation was bad that he should fall back and assess the situation then decide how to properly handle it. His subconscious was telling him to back away but he didn't listen. He was frozen in her eyes almost as if he'd been caught in his own shadow.

"Me?" She sucked playfully on her bottom lip. "What about me?"

Swallowing was now impossible. The muscles in his right leg were now going into full spasms. His subconscious was practically screaming at him to get the fuck out of there. His hands were itching to form a circle in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he took a breath.

She stepped closer to him so that they were approximately fifteen centimeters apart. She looked him right in the eyes as if daring him to make a move. Was this one of their games? If it was then it was awfully cruel, even for her.

While looking in her eyes, he was sure she could see the anxiety in his own, as well as the reflection of her own desire with in him. At this moment, he wanted her with no uncertainty but the rest of him was telling him to leave. He knew he was vulnerable at this point and all it would take was one more push but still, he didn't leave.

She was a woman and women know how to get what they want. She knew he was almost there and provide the push that would send him over the edge.

"Well" She said so soft, so quiet that if he wasn't standing so close to her he would have never heard it.

The muscles in his leg stopped twitching. His subconscious was silent. The swelling in his throat was starting to go down and the blood which was working hard to supply his brain with oxygen and causing the anxiety was relocating to a destination further south.

He leaned in a little closer until their faces were only a few centimeters away, their eyes still locked.

It was like an extraordinary battle of wills. Who would be the first one to give into nature. Neither had backed down and both knew they wanted it. Shikamaru decided to make a push of his own. He whispered in a low, soft tone.

"I can barely contain myself"

* * *

A/N: Awe, shit, son!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long to write this. I found it difficult to keep it with in the rating. I blame the sensors personally.

**Chorus:**

_L__et's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out,_

_Let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out,_

_Let's make out, let's make out, let's make out, let's make out,_

_Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go_

* * *

There was no time to think of the next move. Before he knew it, their lips were locked and his back was against the wall.

He was a little confused at first. The object of the game, he thought, was to see who had the will to hold out the longest. Had he won? He couldn't recall who had initiated the contact. All he knew now was that she was dominating this little exchange and he was just a willing participant. With his eyes closed and his lips entangled, his hands slowly formed a circle behind her back.

The match had no clear cut winner. It had gone into extra-time and she had come on strong. There was no way he was going to give up, at least not at this point.

Using his height to his advantage, he placed his right foot between hers and his right hand on her hip for leverage. With all the deftness and quickness he possessed, he spun her around so that their positions were reversed, accidentally slamming her back into the stone wall. The loud sound of iron striking stone caused them to break apart and elicited a groan out of Temari.

Shikamaru winced. He had not intended to be so forceful

Quickly realizing that she was trying to reverse their positions again, he stepped around her leg not allowing her the leverage to do so. She was growing frustrated so after catching a few quick breaths, he dove in for a taste of her again. Her lips contained a passion and fury that he was both thrilled and scared of.

Lost in a moment of awe, he missed how she had gotten her hands to his head so that she could angle it in the right direction before forcefully inserting her tongue. He enjoyed the way her tongue battled with his as if it had a right to be in his mouth.

All the while, she was jockeying for position, sliding her way to his left. She might have been successful had her fan not made a screeching sound as it scraped across the stone wall.

He broke apart and threw a hand seal together. Due to their proximity, it didn't take much time for his shadow to connect with hers. She stared at him in shock because that was the only thing she could do. Running through three more hand seals, a huge smirk plastered its way onto his face.

"Let's get rid of that troublesome thing" he grumbled as the shadow formed a hand and spiraled up her body.

When she heard the clasp release, the massive iron fan fell to the floor with loud clank. Her shocked expression changed to a smirk of her own. She had an idea.

Shikamaru made the mistake of releasing the technique because as soon as he did, she lunged at him. Dodging one punch and guarding another, he wondered why she was angry.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"No one…" She swung again. "Touches my fan."

He caught her last punch and held her by the wrist. The look in her eyes was a strange mix of anger and lust. Unsure of whether or not continuing would be a good idea, he pulled her closed to him so he could speak in a whisper.

"What are you going to do about it?"

With her free hand, she reached around and grabbed a hold of his open flack vest, pulling their faces together again. Soon after, he released his grip on her wrist and her hand took little time making its way up the inside of his shirt. The hand that held a tight grip on his vest slowly loosened and found its way up his shirt as well.

As her soft finger tips traversed slowly across his bare skin, his nerve endings sent chills down his spine reacting to this foreign stimuli. An overload of pleasure cluttered his cortex pushing aside rational thought. One might call it being lost in the moment. His hands started searching themselves finding a few places where she hid weapons and another item he probably wouldn't know what it was if he looked at it. Not wanting to linger long on such places, his hands continued on to higher ground until one found a firm hold on one of her breasts.

Her body twitched ever so slightly at the contact. Not a whole lot, just enough for him to realize something changed. Her hands slowly withdrew from his shirt and rational thought was once again restored. Fearing he had made a grievous error, he broke the kiss and closed his eyes preparing for the pain to come, but none came.

He opened his eyes slowly to see his hand was still attached to her breast. Her chest was heaving up and down as her breathing had grown heavy. The confused look on her face did not help matters either. He withdrew his hand slowly with mixed emotion.

"What?" she asked catching her breath.

Was she going to let him? The same woman who had been entirely too troublesome from the moment he met her was going let him touch her in that way?

"I..uh…" His mind scrambled to rationalize it. "You're … um… OK … with…"

The sentence never finished. She probably saw the confusion on his face and feeling like she had to make a point, she stepped in. Pulling them together again and resuming the kiss, she grabbed his hand and forcefully placed it where it had resided just a moment ago. Her hands made their way to the hem of his shirt again, he assumed, to continue where they had left off.

He shivered as a cold breeze from the air conditioner vent blew across his bare back.

Pausing for a second, he looked down and realized that he was less one flack vest and one shirt. She was a quick one and a kunoichi at that. When she noticed that he was looking for his missing clothes, she gave him a victory smirk. He wondered if she had been practicing that.

Not one to be taken that lightly, he pressed her up against the wall again. Being as aggressive as he could be, he intended to find out just how far she would let him go. Taking command, he grabbed her arms and raised them above her head. Pinning them with one hand, he let the other drag smoothly across the exposed skin of her arm until he reached her side where he blindly studied the contours of her curves before stopping at her hip.

Letting his fingers roam the exposed skin of her thigh, he looked her in the eye to judge her reaction. Her eyes closed and she let out a small moan in anticipation. He knew she wanted him to, but he wasn't going to, at least right away. He let his fingers slowly creep behind the fabric and drag over, gracefully caressing the inner thigh before dragging them back again to the outer thigh. He repeated the process a few more times working his way higher and higher.

On the third pass, he let his hand remain on the inner thigh. She let out another moan and closed her eyes as she rolled her head to one side. Seizing the opportunity, he started placing kisses down her neck until he reached the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. He found this spot drew quite a reaction from her.

His hand searched a little deeper until she let out a small gasp for air. It was the bodies natural reaction to the sudden introduction of intense pleasure or pain. She didn't stop him so he assumed it was the former. It seemed every little movement he made drew a similar reaction and he found it quite stimulating.

By now, she was starting to sweat. Her body began releasing pheromones through her perspiration that wafted through his nostrils, tickling his olfactory senses. His own body, picking up their presence, began producing waves of testosterone, signaling the beginning of human mating.

Driven by an overwhelming desire, he removed his hand and almost instinctively, he leaned into her so she could feel his arousal. He released her hands so that he could reposition himself as he moved back to her lips, finding he had an devastating desire for her taste.

Her hands now free and driven by her own desire for coitus, she pushed off the wall trying to gain control of the situation, surprising the blissfully unaware man and sending him falling backwards to the restroom floor.

The pain of the impact and the shock of the cold tile on his bare skin were momentary and fleeting. However, the physical mass that landed on top of him was the cause of both his pleasure and pain.

"Ite yo" he said only to be stopped by her finger across his lips.

He looked her in the eyes as her face hovered over his.

"Now is not the time to speak" she told him.

Slowly dragging her finger from his lips down over his chin and across the curve of his neck, she sat up grinning wickedly. Her finger continued down his torso, through a few chest hairs he'd managed to sprout, across his abdomen jumping his naval and following his 'happy trail' to the waist of his pants. He craned his neck to see her other hand join in an effort to remove the obstacle.

The sound of the clasp of his pants separating echoed through the empty restroom. As her hand reached, he through his head back in anticipation slamming it into the tile. He wanted to complain but found it impossible to do.

When she stopped, he looked up at her to determine the reason. She had paused with one hand pulling against the elastic of his underpants and the other in mid-air. Her eyes were fixed towards the entrance of the restroom.

'Shit' he thought leaning back to look at the entrance.

No one was there but as he listened, he heard the sounds of someone approaching as they continued a conversation.

Not good.

If they got caught, who knew the consequences and he didn't really want to find out. She was still on top of him as if her brain had failed to process the information properly. Now was not the time to freeze, or panic.

He lifted her off of him with one hand while simultaneously using the other to get to his feet. Tossing her through an open stall door, he pulled the door shut before scrambling to put his shirt back on, tossing his vest on the counter as someone rounded the corner entering the restroom.

Kiba stopped as he saw his friend standing there looking as if he'd been roughed up.

"Hey, man" he said. "You alright?"

"Yeah" was Shikamaru's immediate answer.

Realizing he need to cover, he formulated an explanation.

"I was feeling a little weird earlier but I'm ok now."

The inebriated Inuzuka seemed to accept the explanation, no questions. He walked around Shikamaru to the trough urinal on the other side and proceeded to relieve himself of an evening's worth of alcohol. Shikamaru thought he dodged a bullet but Kiba started to speak again.

"Hey, you know that girl I'm talking to, the short one with brown hair."

Shikamaru found that description to be vague seeing as all of those girls that walked in together fit that generic profile. Not really wanting to address the subject, he confirmed.

"Yeah, what about her?"

"I think…" he started loudly before lowering his voice as if someone could be listening. "I think she wants to fuck me."

Shikamaru resisted the urge to smack his forehead.

Kiba chuckled at his own thoughts then proceed to explain all the disgusting depravity he had planned for the unsuspecting girl. Shikamaru found it difficult to listen to what he was saying exactly as his eyes grew to the size of saucers when he saw what lie on the floor behind the drunk man taking a piss.

A shiny, metal fan positioned awkwardly against the wall was an indicator that the restroom had more occupants than was known.

"…So what do you think?" Kiba asked as he finished.

"Sounds great" Shikamaru said not really knowing what he agreed with. "Go for it."

"Oh, I will." Kiba zipped up his pants and slapped his friend on the shoulder as he exited the restroom.

Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief as he put his vest back on. Then he remembered.

"Temari" he whispered turning around and making his way over to the stall in which he had unceremoniously dumped her.

He opened the door and saw that she'd fallen in-between the commode and the stall wall. Feeling bad and mostly responsible for her current situation, he lent her a hand in standing up.

"Men are dogs" she commented off handedly.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Last chapter.

**

* * *

**

**Bridge:**

_I'm in love with you, my baby girl. I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you, my baby girl. I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you, my baby girl. I'm in love with you._

_I'm in love with you, my baby girl. I'm in love with you._

* * *

Neither agreeing with her comment or readily denouncing it, he watched her as she checked herself, straightening her yakuta. The physical desire in him craved to pick up where they had left off but the unexpected visitor had shattered the mood.

Temari walked over to where her fan lay, picking it up and attaching it with a satisfying click. Looking into her eyes, he could tell she was frustrated as well but now was neither the time nor the place. She approached him as he let his hands slip comfortably into his pockets. The looks, they gave each other, carried a thousand unspoken words and a vast breadth of intense emotion.

"You look like shit" she said reaching out and zipping his vest up for him.

He could've cared less about what he looked like at the moment.

"I was feeling better before we were interrupted" he drawled sounding thoroughly disappointed.

A small smile crossed her face as the zipper reached the top of the vest, her eyes once again meeting his. It was at this point that he knew he had lost. This was something she could hold over his head now and use it against him. Their little games had taken a turn for the worse, at least in Shikamaru's case. She would always win.

Letting out a sigh of defeat, he looked towards the entrance to the restroom.

"I should be getting back to the table" he said before turning to look at her. "Wait a minute and then come out afterwards."

"I know" she said softly but that smile never left her face. Damn, she was enjoying his frustration.

Turning to leave, he walked towards the entrance and paused briefly to look back at her. She was still wearing that smile. He shook his head and sighed a brief 'troublesome' before exiting the restroom.

Upon returning to the table, he received a strange look from Shino was ignoring the conversation he was having. Shikamaru just shrugged and Shino made nothing of it falling right back into the conversation as if he hadn't missed anything at all. Kotetsu had fallen asleep in his chair, lying in a very awkward position with his head dangling precariously off the back. Kiba was determined to discover what the girl's tonsils tasted like and she didn't seem to mind.

Unable to take his seat, Shikamaru just observed how much the landscape had changed since his little foray in the restroom. The girl that had blushed at him first, had taken a liking to Shino whose conversation was apparently riveting. The other girl seemed to be into Kiba's animalistic style and was enjoying herself thoroughly. The two remaining girls had run off when Kotetsu fell asleep and were now being wooed by a couple of older gentlemen at the end of the bar.

There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned his head to see Temari.

"Are you going to walk me home?" she whispered.

He nodded then looked around the table again. The only one for him to tell was Shino so he tapped him on the shoulder. When Shino looked at him, he pointed toward the front door. Shino nodded in understanding before returning to his conversation.

Walking over to the bar, Shikamaru paid the tab before ushering Temari outside.

Silence had built up like a wall between them. The sounds of the festival provided ambience but the two of them exchanged no words since they had left the bar. He wanted desperately to break the silence but found he was unable to. So many thoughts and questions cluttered his mind.

What had happened in the restroom was real; It was clear and tangible. A passionate emotion of such a degree he'd only felt a few times in his life. He could count the number on one hand and he did so subconsciously. How was this troublesome woman able to do that to him?

In midst of thought, he fell behind a couple of steps and began admiring her physical features. The red and orange glow from the decorative lanterns that lined the streets gave her silhouette an angelic presence. He wanted to touch her again; he wanted to taste her. The physical attraction was palpable and sent a chill down his spine.

He shuttered.

As if just noticing that he was no longer aside her, she turned and spotted him watching her. A soft smile crossed her lips before she turned away from him again. Had he not been obsessing over those lips, he might have made an observation from her reaction but the overwhelming desire had diverted his attention.

Focusing on what had occurred earlier, his frustration had grown into anticipation. What they had done and what they were about to do before they were interrupted had played in his mind. The restroom was a bad location but now they were headed towards her place. It offered a sanctuary of privacy and a lack of interruptions.

His foot clipped a rock in the roadway but he didn't pay it any attention as it skipped off somewhere. He was beginning to feel warm again. His throat was dry and constricting his air flow.

How could that woman do this to him?

That entirely too troublesome woman had grabbed a hold of him emotionally without even knowing it.

She fell back a couple of steps so that they were now walking side by side again. She ventured a glance in his direction and their eyes caught for momentarily before he looked away. He couldn't even bring himself to see if she was still looking at him.

He hadn't felt this way about anything or anyone before. It was both frightening and exciting all at once. The chills and the sweats took on the appearance of illness but it was transient and fleeting. It was a heightened sense of things.

Could it be? Could he be..?

He didn't want to say the word. His whole life he'd been cynical, writing off emotions as an excuse for ulterior motives, but now all he had to go on was this feeling. As a cynic, he could appreciate the irony.

He felt her stop walking beside him so he stopped himself and turned to look at her. That was when he'd noticed that they'd arrived at her place.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

He gave her no answer, just looked at her.

"Something's wrong" she said. "You almost walked right by my place."

He had no excuse. He was lost in his own thoughts. Shrugging, he took a step closer to her.

In turn, she stepped in closer the distance now less than a meter. Though the silence was now broken the invisible wall was still there.

"Really?" She gave him that soft smile that played with his emotions. "What's wrong?"

Torn by the strength of the emotion and the cold, hard logic in his mind, he debated whether or not to tell her but that soft smile had captivated his heart. Sighing in defeat, he couldn't win today.

"I think…" He started but found it hard to speak when he looked at her. He found something much less captivating on the front of her house to look at before he continued. "I think… that I'm…." It's too much to say. He could find the will. He brought his eyes back to her one more time and lost control.

"I think I'm in love with you" he muttered.

Her soft smile turned into a smirk.

"Don't make it sound like it's such a pain in the ass" she chided.

Making her way over to the door, she left him standing in the street. He watched her as she slid the door open and took a step in before pausing to glance over her shoulder at him.

"Well" she said. "Are you coming in?"

The End

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know it's been a while but I finally decided on a song with which to right a sequel. The song is "I'm not your boyfriend, baby!" by 3OH!3. So be on the lookout for it here in the future. I'm not sure when I'll be able to get around to it because I'm working on three others at the moment but as soon as I do, I'll post it.

Here's a taste.

* * *

And she accused him of sleeping too much. He smirked as he surveyed her naked body lying next to his. As his eyes traveled over contours and distinctive features, his hand longed to traverse the same path but he withheld from the temptation for reasons that escaped him. In his mind, he played over everything that had happened the night before. She seemed to stir so he watched her beautiful face as her eyes fluttered open. Taking a moment to awaken, she took a deep yawn and stretched before turning to look at him. When she saw the smile on his face, she gave him one of her own. "Morning, baby" she said in a rough morning voice but at the same time sounded so sweet.

His smile faded, however, as he remembered…

* * *

A/N: This is more to remind me to write it than it is to announce it.


End file.
